Pokemon: Pikachu's Pikacrush
by PikachuLover21
Summary: Adventures are always the best. That is what Ash, Brock, and Dawn all think when they suddenly go to a mysterious forest they probably shouldn't go. It seems that they didn't notice some people following them. Why are they following them? These people want to capture Pikachu. And they will do it by capturing Buneary first. How will Pikachu react? Lagomorphshipping: Pikachu/Buneary
1. The Adventure has begun

Pokemon: Pikachu's pikacrush

 **This is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it. Im a big fan for pokemon if you haven't notice. This will take in Sinnoh.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon does NOT belong to me**

 **Okay let begin**

* * *

"Brock where are we going for my 5 badge. I want to get their fast" said Ash

"Well we better hurry and get ready fast 'cause we have to go through a forest" said Brock while looking onto the map

"Is it a big or small forest" said Dawn to Brock

"Well the problem is I don't know about that Dawn. But I do know is ..." said Brock until he fell in love with Nurse Joy while she was walking toward the gang

"Nurse Joy are you sure theirs a moon 'cause your the stars and moon for ... AAAAAH" said Brock until croagunk poison jab him and was now dragging him away

Well here are your pokemon plus pikachu and piplup" said Nurse Joy to Dawn and Ash

"Thanks"said Ash, Dawn are Brock

"Wow you heal fast"said Dawn while everyone but Brock was giggling

"Okay we better hurry because I want that 5 badge in my hand" said Ash while he was running pikachu onto hia shoulder

"Come on piplup" said Dawn and went running towards Ash while piplup was following her trainer Dawn

"I better get going" said Brock to himself while walking towards where Dawn and Ash where going

Dawn and Ash were running until they stopped on front of the forest

"Should we wait for Brock" said Dawn to Ash

"Of course, he's the one that helps us travel everywhere" said Ash to Brock

"I you say so" said Dawn

They decided to wait for Brock in front of the forest. They waired for about two minutes until Brock came.

"Finally now can we go get my 5 badge" said Ash to Brock

"Yes but first we need to go through this forest" said Brock to Ash

"I hope this forest is not that big" said Dawn

They started to walk but what didn't they know was that Team Rocket was listening everything

"Should we go a capture pikachu" said James

"I think we should wait until they get tired and take a rest" said Meowth

"Okay tell us what your planning Meowth" said Jessie

"Insted of capturing pikachu let capture that bunny from that girl twerp" said Meowth

"Why" said Jessie and James

"I think pikachu crushing onta that bunny. I thinl she's named Buneary" said Meowth

"Well what happens if it doesn't work" said Jessie

"They"ll still come a get it right" said Jessie

"That right" said Jessie

"Well that settle our plan to capture pikachu" said Meowth

Then Team Rocket begin to follow the gang but quiet so they won't hear them

* * *

 **So how was that. That the first part but theirs still more to go. I promise i'll complete this one. I think they'll be more action onto the next chapter.**

 **Bye pikapals**


	2. Team Rocket strikes

**Hello here's my second chapter of Pokemon: Pikachu's pikacrush. Hope you like it**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon does NOT belong to me**

 **Okay lets begin**

* * *

Ash, Dawn and Brock had entered the forest and Team Rocket were following very quietly.

"This forest gives me the creep feeling" said Dawn

"I agree with you Dawn" said Brock

"We better hurry and get out of this forest" said Ash

They were walking for about an hour or two. They stopped because they heard growing.

"What was that Brock" said Dawn

"I think iit's oue hungry stomachs" said Brock chuckling

"Yeah. Brock can we rest so we could eat. I'm hungry" said Ash

Pika pikachu pika (Yeah let rest i'm hungry)

Piplup pip (Yeah please)

"Fine but first let find a good place to rest" said Brock to the group

"How about there Brock" said Dawn pointing to a spot where the where light and beutiful grass

"Perfect Dawn" said Brock

"Thanks" said Dawn

"Don't just stand there. I'm starving" said Ash and started running over the spot

Pika (Yeah)

"C'mon piplup" said Dawn to piplup

Piplup (Okay)

"Well I better hurry" said Brock to himself

They all got where they plan to eat and rest. They all got their pokemon out of their pokeballs so they could eat and play

"C'mon out" said Ash

A buizel, staravia, chimchar, gliscor and grotle came out

Buizel bui (fresh air)

Star stara ( finally out)

Chim chimchar (Yay play time)

Gliscor (Yay)

Grotle gro (Sleep time)

"It time to eat guys" said Dawn trowing her pokeballs

A buneary, pachirisu,aipom and piloswine came out of the pokeballs

"Bun buneary (Let jump)

Pach pachi (Let play

A aimpon (I'm hungry)

Pilo pilos (I'm sleepy

"You too come out" said Brock

A happiny, croagunk and sudowoodo came out

Happi happiny (I'm happy

Croagunk (Eat)

Sudo woodo (Eat time)

"Okay guy it time to eat" said Brock to the group

While they were worling Team Rocket was watching them

"When do we attack Meowth" said James

"When she eating" said Meowth

"They"ll never suspect anything" said Jessie

Waba ffet ( Can you explain again)

"Okay let explain it again. First the twerp bunny will be eating just normal when boom. Shes trap is our red. The twerp will never suspect it. That when we say "give us pikachu and we will give buneary" saud Meowth

"It a difficult choice. I like it" said Jessie

Then they began to laugh evily but quietly

"Brock are you done. My stomach starving" said Ash

"Just wait Ash" said Dawn

"I'm done with the food. Sudowoodo are you done with the pokemon food" said Brock

Sudowoodo (Yep their done)

"Okay can you pass them to the pokemon while I serve Ash, Dawn and me" said Brock

Sudowoodo (Yes Brock)

Sudowoodo and Brock were serving the pokemon, Ash and Dawn. When they were done they began to eat.

"Wow this is sooo good" said Ash while he finished his first bowl of food

"Ash is so right Brock. This food is so good" said Dawn while eating not as fast as Ash was

"Thank you guys" said Brock while he was serving Ash

Okay that the trainer, let get to the pokemons.

 **(Here i'm going to put what they say. Is pretty annoying pikachu and like that)**

" I can't wait for my next contest" said Buneary to Pachirisu

"Yeah I know" said Pachirisu

They began to eat and talk about contest and that. Let get going where pikachu and other pokemon were talking

"I'm so exicted for the 5th badge" said Pikachu

"Yeah I know how you feel" said Buizel

"Okay pikachu and buizel you want to play truth or dare" said Chimchar

"Sure" said Pikachu and Buizel

"Who want to fo first" said Pikachu

"Mee" said Chimchar

"Okay" said pikachu

"Ok buizel truth or dare" said Chimchar facing Buizel

"Dare, im super brave" said Buizel confident

"Mmm I dare you to go talk to buneary and pachirisu over there" said Chimchar pointing to Buneary and Pachirisu

"Okay" said Buizel and stated walking

"Ohh I want to see this" said Pikachu

Meanwhile with Buizel walking towards Buneary and Pachirisu

"Hi" said Buizel while waving at them

"Ohh hi buizel" said Buneary and Pachirisu"

"Well I came here to see what your talking about" said Buizel while sitting with them

"Well we were talking about our next contest. We can't wait" said Pachirisu

"I wonder why you want to know Buizel" said Buneary

"Well ..." said Buizel until a Buneary, Pachirisu and and him got trap by the net of Team Rocket

"Buneary and Pachirisu" screamed Dawn

"Buizel okay who did this" screamed Ash

"Do you even have to say" said Jessie

"We're Team Rocket" said James

"And we have Buneary and the other two pokemons" said Meowth while he gave the net to James

"Let them go Meowth" said Pikachu

"What did he said Meowth" said Jessie

"Well he said what everyone said. We will let them go if you hand pikachu" said Meowth to the group

"Gggr" said Ash

"You decide whenever pikachu or this pokemons" said Meowth

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. The next chapter is about the decision. Just wait and see.**

 **Bye pikapals**


	3. Pikachu saves the day

**Hi my pikapals. Here my next chapter because i'm in a super good mood. Also because this makes me super happy to make other people happy.**

 **Disclaimer: Like always I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

"Well who you chooae twerp" said James

"I choose the both of them. Pikachu iron tail" said Ash

Pika pikachu (okay iron tail)

Pikachu's tails began to glow. He aimed where the the rope was. With his iron tail, he broke the rope and Buizel, Pachirisu and Buneary got out.

"Well we knew you would do that. So we can prepared. Go iron hand." said Meowth and before you knew it, he caught Buneary with it

Bun buneary (Help mee)

"Let her go Team Rocket" said Dawn

"Like we said, give us pikachu and we'll give Buneary" said Jessie

Pika pikachu ch (You"ll regret this Meowth)

"What did he said Meowth" said James

"He said "you'll regret this)" said Meowth

"Haha like what are you gonna do" said Jessie

Pika pika (iron tail)

Again pikachu's tail began to glow. He aimed at the iron hand. He hit it so hard the iron hand broke into pieces and let Buneary free.

Bun (Thank you pikachu)

Pika pika (Your welcome)

"Your not going anywhere. Go Yanmega"

Yan mega (Here I come)

"Go Cacnea" saod James

Cacnea (James)

Cacnea then hug James

"Not me them" said James while trowing at Cacnea

"Pikachu get ready" said Ash

"You too Buneary" said Dawn

Pika Bun (Right)

"Yanmega sonic boom" said Jessie

"Cacnea bullet seed" said James

Yanmega used sonic boom and Cacnea used bullet seed

"Dodge it" said Dawn and Ash

Pikachu and Buneary dodge the attack

"Pikachu thunderbolt" said Ash

"Buneary ice beam" said Dawn

Pikachu and Buneary made the attack their trainer gave them. They landed the attack, and hit Yanmega and Cacnea, who fell and hit Team Rocket. Then they all went flying like always.

"Team Rocket" said James

"Blasted off" said Jessie

"Againnn" said Meowth

Wabaffet (Ahhhhh)

"Buneary, Pachirisu are you okay" said Dawn

Bun Pachi (Yeah where fine)

"Well since that over and we're finish eating and is dark, let camp here" said Ash

"Well i'm good with that" said Dawn

"Yeah me too" said Brock

"Then that settle, let camp here" said Brock

"Well I want my pokemon out to sleep here. Are you okay with that" said Dawn

Dawn Pokemon (Yeah)

"Me too" said Ash and Brock

"We'll so our camping net and you Pokemon stay here okay" said Dawn

All the pokemom (Okay)

And then Ash, Brock and Dawn went a do their stuff so they could camp in the forest

 **I'm going to do want I did last time. I just want to let you readers know**

"Pikachu I appreciate what you did back their" said Buneary

"Yeah that was super cool" said Pachirisu

"What these two said" said Buizel

"Well your welcome guys. I just wanted to help" said Pikachu blushing a littlw with all the attention to him

"It was super brave. I would be with Team Rocket if you didn't save me" said Buneary with a happy face

"Well ... your welcome buneary" said Pikachu

"We better go to sleep buneary" said Pachirisu to Buneary

"I agreed. Bye pika" said Buneary until she walk with Pachirisu to the spot they were going to sleep

"..." that was pikachu just staring at buneary

 _Wow she's so beautiful. I always want her safe. Wait ... where did that came from. Did I said buneary was beatiful. Am I in love with ... No im not. Or am I. I think ... Im in love with buneary_

"Pikachu...Pikachu...PIKACHU" said Buizel to the Pikachu that was staring at Buneary

"What what happen"said a confused pikachu

"Well I see you were im your thought pikachu" said Buizel

"Huh. What are you talking about" said Pikachu

"Well you were staring at Buneary for like two or three minutes. Pikachu is so in love" said Buizel smirking at pikachu

"WHAT. I am not" said pikachu

"Or are you" question Buizel

"Well..." said pikachu until a sleppy Ash came

"Why are you up so late pikachu and buizel" said Ash ribbing his eyes

Pika Bui (Sorry)

"You two better go to sleep, okay" said Ash

Pika Bui (Okay)

"Okay I'm going back to sleep. Goonight" said Ash until he left where his tent was and then boom he went back to sleep

"We better discuss this tomorrow. I'm sleppy" said Buizel and then he went to the group to sleep

 _This is so dificult. I'm so in love with Buneary. But why. Okay I better head to sleep_

Pikachu the went to the group to sleep

But unfortunately Panchirisu was not sleepy and heard everyrhing. She then promise herslef to ask pikachu privately. She wantes to know the answer. And also because Buneary was her best friend. If he says yes, she will promise not to tell absolutely no one. She the went to sleep. Well now everyone is sleeping.

* * *

 **Well here is my third chapter. I think this is the longest. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Bye pikapals**


	4. Another bad day

**Okay heres my fourth chapter. Wow im additive with this writing. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: Well you already know**

* * *

Now it pretty light so it was definitively morning. Brock woke up earlier than everyone so he made breakfast. Then sudowodoo woke next so he help Brock make breakfast for the pokemons. The everyone woke up. Panchirisu rembember was she planned so she called pikachu so they could talk privately.

"Pikachu can I talk to you ... privately" said Panchirisu

"Sure" said pikachu pretty much confused

They walked into a nearby tree and sat there. Pikachu was still confused about why she wanted to talk about. But when she spoke he forgot about everything.

"Well pikachu...I don't know how to start. Okay let start with my best friend Buneary" said Panchirisu

"What about her" he was super confused now

"Okay pilachu I know you have feeling towards her"

"WHAT ... I do not habe feeling for her"

"Pikachu I know you do. Just tell me. You didn't want to tell Buizel but please tell me"

"Wait a minute. How did you know I was talking to Buizel about that." he was now extremely confused about how she knew

"Well I was sleeping but then I woke up and saw you with Buizel. Boy you two talk loud. Im one woke up from your loud talking"Panchirisu said laughing a little by what she said

"Well I don't know about talking, but about buneary...well maybe I do have feeling for her, but I don't know. I'm figuring itt too." he said a little nervous

"I knew it. Yes I knew it all along." Panchirisu said jumping like a buneary if you see it closely

"Welll ..." thwn pikachu stopped. He was froze. He heard a screamed that everyo e knew. He ran where the group was and say a thief kidnap buneary. She was screaming so hard. He saw the other pokemons and trainers trying to help but he was to strong. Panchirisu and Pikachj went to help. That when they saw Hunter J. She then saw pikachu and began to smirk and him.

"Hold all the pokemons and trainers" sha said. They did was she told them and put everyone in one big stringshot.

"Well what do we have here. A buneary huh. Well you"te mine buneary. Say goodbye to your little friend pikachu" she said it sarcastically and laughing too. She saw pikachu face. He had an angry face. She then ...froze buneary into a bronze color and put it into a glass looking oval and then flew ayaw into the car. She then flew awya with her salamence and left the sad and also angry lookimg pikachu. Everyone was super sad about what happen. But Pikachu and Panchirisu had miserable feeling. That when pikachu use it iron tail and panchirisu use her super fang to break the string. They did it with much force the broke it. Then they ran where Hunter J and the cars went. Dawn, Ash and Brock return everyone except for of course Pikachu and Panchirisu. They all ran where they say Hunter J and the cars went.

* * *

 **So how about that. I added a little drama about buneary because why not. It makes it more interesting. Even I can"t wait for the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it like I did.**


End file.
